spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Stalkings
Jungle Stalkings is the fifteenth and final issue of the Spider-Man Adventures comic book series. Plot In Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, the Lizard attacks a small village called Maravilloso Verde. The villagers who run in fear refer to him as "Demon". With everyone gone Lizard takes control of the village. Meanwhile in America at the Kennedy International Airport, J. Jonah Jameson and Peter Parker wait in traffic. Jameson reveals that he is sending Peter to Brazil to take pictures of a neogenic research symposium. Jameson becomes angry and asks Peter how he is supposed to get pictures of that "thug", Spider-Man with him gone. Peter then notices Flash Thompson, Felicia Hardy, May Parker, and Mary Jane Watson waiting for him at the airport. When the airliner takes off Peter thinks to himself that his Aunt May should be going somewhere exotic instead of him. He also thinks of who he would rather date, Mary Jane or Felicia. Peter also mentions that Dr. Curt Connors will be at the symposium to talk about the dangers of neogenics. At that moment back in Brazil, Lizard mentions that he has the necessary chemicals to create a formula to keep himself from turning back into Curt Connors. Lizard continues to say that he will then give the same formula to the reptiles in Brazil to create an army of super powered reptiles. Sometime later peter arrives in Rio de Janeiro and checks into his hotel. As Peter gets into the elevator he overhears someone saying that Curt Connors arrived in Rio de Janeiro but there is no record of him checking into the hotel, which Peter finds very strange. As Peter gets to his room he asks the bellhop, Philip, where to go sightseeing. Philip tells Peter that when he goes sightseeing not to believe any of the superstitious stories. Philip even tells Peter that just yesterday he heard a story about a giant lizard-man. After hearing this Peter realizes that Dr. Connors must have turned into the Lizard again. Only minutes Peter, as Spider-Man, goes to Maravilloso Verde and quickly finds the Lizard. Spider-Man tries to reason with the human side of Lizard's brain. However, Lizard tells Spider-Man that Curt Connors is gone. Lizard then grabs Spider-Man and holds his head under water. Lizard believed he had drowned Spider-Man and walked away. However, Spider-Man was still alive. Hoping to find a clue to defeat Lizard, Spider-Man returns to Maravilloso Verde and uses Lizard's chemistry set to create an antidote to turn Lizard back into Dr. Connors. However, after creating the antidote, Spider-Man is attacked by the Lizard again. After a brief fight Spider-Man forces Lizard to drink the antidote which turns him back into Curt Connors. The next day Peter and Dr. Connors have a friendly chat at the neogenics symposium. As Connors walks off Peter wonders if he will be curt Connors or the Lizard the next time they meet. Characters *Spider-Man / Peter Parker *J. Jonah Jameson *Flash Thompson *Felicia Hardy *May Parker *Mary Jane Watson *Anastasia Hardy (Mentioned only) *Lizard / Curt Connors *Julio *Dante *Margaret Connors *Billy Connors *Philip Locations *Earth-TRN566 :*Brazil ::*Rio de Janeiro :::*Maravilloso Verde :::*Hotel :*America ::*New York City :::*Kennedy International Airport :::*Sewer (Flashback) :::*Empire State University (Flashback) Items *Web-Shooters *Symbiote (Flashback) *Neogenic Recombinator (Mentioned only) *Serum Trivia *While at the Kennedy International Airport a sign for Delta Air Lines can be seen. *Mary Jane Watson mentions actor, Antonio Banderas when she thinks she sees him at the airport. *Lizard has a flashback to Adventures of Spider-Man #1 which was based on Night of the Lizard. *Lizard mentions that his transformation from Curt Connors back to the Lizard might have been caused by his exposure to Spider-Man's symbiote costume. This happened in Spider-Man Adventures #9 which was based on The Alien Costume, Part II. *Spider-Man tells Lizard that seeing him must be like deja vu. Deja vu is a feeling that one has lived through a certain situation before. *During this issue Lizard says the words death and die which was forbade from being said on Spider-Man: The Animated Series by the network censors. *While fighting the Lizard, Spider-Man mentions Crocadile Dundee who was played by Paul Hogan in the Crocadile Dundee film series. Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man Adventures issues Category:Merchandise